Playing With Fire
by Tw33ty JR
Summary: <html><head></head>When you play with fire, you might get burned...AU Drabble Series</html>
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Chapter lengths will vary…but will mostly be short…

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Sight<strong>_

She was beautiful…well; at least, her body was a masterpiece to look at.

Dressed in a flowery yellow summer dress with thin straps; it showed a modest amount of cleavage, hugged her petite waist, flaring out at her full hips, and bringing attention to her long lean legs.

Her dark blue hair was in a spiked pixie cut, but it looked good on her. The young woman was turned away from him, so he couldn't see her face, and yet, he was intrigued. She was sitting _alone_.

Dark eyes watched in fascination as she crossed and re-crossed her legs. She took a sip of her water before looking around.

Unique lavender eyes, small button nose, and full red lips burst across his mindscape.

He had made up his mind. He smirked confidently as he made his way towards her table.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 140 Words<p>

AN/ Let me know what you guys think please =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	2. Shot Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Special Thanks to _**sKyLaR KnIgHt andje suis folle de toi**_for reviewing, I truly appreciate. Seriously feedback makes me smile =)

_**Shot Down**_

* * *

><p>"Hello," a deep voice stated with a hint of smugness.<p>

"You already know what I -," the beautiful young woman paused before flushing deeply with embarrassment. "Oh, gomen, I thought you were a waiter."

Dark eyes blinked before he chuckled briefly and gave her an arrogant smirk.

The young woman blinked in return before frowning slightly. "Can I help you?"

With his smirk still in place, the young man spoke, "I couldn't help notice you across the room and would be honored to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, really?" she asked with her perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "And you would be?"

"You can call me Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He looked at her, his onyx eyes lit with interest. "And you are?"

The young woman took a sip of her drink before replying.

"Not interested."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 136 Words<p>

AN/Let me know what you guys think please =)…For those who have read, alerted, and reviewed to my stories, I truly appreciate it.

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	3. Linguist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Special thanks to _**Annibellee, Saki-Hime, and sKyLaR KnIgHt**_ for reviewing =)…I also wanted to thank _**Redi Kurumi and Minnie**_ for reviewing in the first chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Linguist<strong>_

Sasuke's grin faded slightly as he tried to process what the woman said. _Did she say she wasn't interested?_

What _wasn't_ there to be interested about? He had a lean muscular build, a strong jaw, great hair, and deep onyx eyes (his admirer's words, not his). He didn't mean to brag, but the list could go on and on.

Sasuke blinked once more and subtly shook his head. "I apologize, but I didn't quite understand your answer."

The young woman blinked her exotic lavender eyes before proceeding to tell him her answer in six different languages.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 96 Words<p>

AN/ Review please =)

For those who have read, alerted, and reviewed my stories…Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	4. Occupation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Special Thanks to _**Laila Rose, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and evilbananalol**_ for reviewing! =) I truly, truly appreciate it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Occupation<strong>_

Sasuke was currently lying in his comfortable bed, thinking. No matter what anyone said, he was _not _sulking.

It had been a week ever since The Incident. He still couldn't believe the events that occurred.

He was turned down. Him, Uchiha Sasuke!

_In six different languages no less, _he thought sarcastically. He sighed and his thin lips pulled into a frown.

Man, nevermind the phone number, he didn't even get a name!

His idiot friend had laughed even after his face had met intimately with the ground (courtesy of his foot). Hmph! That would be the last time he ever confides in him.

A shrill ringing accompanied by boots stomping across the floor interrupted his musings. He jumped out of bed and began dressing as a head full of wild blonde hair popped in the room.

"Let's go, teme!" Deep blue eyes burned with excitement and a fox-like grin appeared on a tan face. "I'll beat you down there, slowpoke!" And with those final words, he was gone.

Sasuke smirked, already right behind him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he slid down the pole and headed towards the huge fire engine.

Time to get to work.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 195 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

AN/ Review please =)

For those who have read, alerted, and reviewed my stories…Thank you so much; it really motivates me

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	5. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**sKyLaR KnIgHt, Saki-Hime, XpurplegurlX, and Echo Uchiha **_for reviewing! I truly appreciate it =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phone Call<strong>_

Hinata rubbed her tense shoulders as she made her way home. It had been a long day at work and she just couldn't wait to get home and relax.

Her daydream was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She fumbled around a bit as she tried to find it and keep her eyes on road at the same time.

"Aha!" Smiling at her accomplishment, she pressed the call button before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

_Ano, hi Hinata-chan. I just want to let you know that it wasn't my fault, I swear!_

Ice slid down into her stomach and her daydream of relaxation shattered before her eyes.

"What did he do? What did _you _do?"

The other person laughed nervously. _Well…you see…I only took my eyes off him for a second –_

Hinata wasn't listening as the phone had fallen from her grasp and landed in her lap. Her mouth dropped open at all the flashing lights and the big red truck blocking her driveway.

"You set my house on fire?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 171 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

AN/ Review Please…Pretty Pretty Pleeeease

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my stories…Just wanted to say thank you very much =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	6. The Name Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**sumo is, sKyLaR KnIgHt, XprueplegurlX, HinawithLove, Saki-Hime, Echo Uchiha, CookieMonsta27, Melancholytown, and littlewitch88**_ for reviewing! I truly appreciate it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Name Game<strong>_

Hinata fumbled with the door handle and, with a squeak, stumbled out when it opened.

The bluenette dazedly crossed the street and walked towards a group of people having a discussion.

A teenage boy around the age of sixteen was currently speaking with two firemen. When she finally caught his eye, he gave an undignified squeak and quickly ducked his head.

"You set my house on fire?" Her voice was dangerously soft.

The boy laughed sheepishly. "Hinata-chan, I-I c-can explain."

"Hinata? You own this house?" Hinata turned to see deep blue eyes staring at her with contained excitement.

Her own eyes widened in surprise and a smile fell upon her lips. "Naruto-kun?"

"You!" Hinata whipped her head to the left and her jaw dropped. It was the arrogant man from the restaurant!

"Y-You!"

"Wait?" Naruto pointed his finger dramatically at the bluenette. "This was the hot girl that turned you down in six different languages?"

Hinata and Sasuke both turned to him and spoke at the same time. "You know him/her?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 169 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

Review Please =)

For those who have read, reviewed, alerted to me or my stories…Just wanted to say thank you very much!

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	7. Freeze Tag

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**je suis folle de toi, XpurplegurlX, Syd monster12, Echo Uchiha, littlewitch88, in your dreams as well, Saki-Hime, and sKyLaR KnIgHt**_ for reviewing! I really appreciate it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freeze Tag<strong>_

Hinata opened and closed her mouth stupidly. Her face burned in embarrassment as her old friend clutched his sides as he continued to laugh hysterically.

She discreetly turned her eyes to the left to see the strange man, _(What was his name again?)_, glaring daggers at the blonde firefighter.

The brown-haired teenage boy looked between the three adults before he quietly took a step back, and then another, and then…

"Going somewhere?"

He froze at the softness in her voice. _Maybe if I stay still, she won't see me._

As angry as she was, Hinata couldn't help but crack a small smile at his frozen stature. Her smile disappeared as she took a look around.

"I have a quick question for you, Konohamaru-kun. Aren't you still babysitting?"

Konohamaru's eyes widened exponentially as he stumbled out of his position. He flashed her a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "Ano, I knew I was forgetting something."

Hinata sighed. Sasuke blinked. Naruto gaped. Konohamaru ran.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 166 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

Review Please! =)

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me and my stories, I truly appreciate it!

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	8. The Guessing Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Echo Uchiha, Saki-Hime, sumo is, LS77, XpurplegurlX, Syd monster12, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Catherine3…**_

And I would also like to thank _**Mina and blackraven615**_ for reviewing my other chapters as well as the last one…I truly appreciate it guys! It makes me feel very loved =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Guessing Game<strong>_

Hinata could see the curiosity in her old friend's face.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" she asked just as Naruto opened his mouth.

His mouth closed with a click as he processed her question. "No one was harmed and there was minimal damage to the house."

The blonde slipped into his professional mode as he finished explaining the situation. "It seems that the source of the small fire was a teddy bear…"

Naruto paused when he saw Hinata's eyes widen. He was about to continue when Sasuke interrupted.

"The fire was out by the time we arrived, but we decided to check the place anyway. Besides the bear, your bedroom curtains, and a little bit of the carpet, your house is fine."

Hinata smiled as she breathed a sigh relief. "Well, that's great news and I'm really glad that no one was hurt. Thanks Naruto-kun and ano…gomen, what was your name again?"

Sasuke hung his head as his jaw clenched tightly. His hand twitched as Naruto, once again, burst into laughter.

Oh, how he wanted to throttle him.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 180 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

Review Please! =)

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my pieces, I am truly grateful

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	9. Play Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**blackraven615, Saki-Hime, Echo Uchiha, ByakuganHyuuga360, Syd monster12, XpurplegurlX, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Amanda, and Sprytes**_ for reviewing…I appreciate it! =)

To _**Amanda**_…this is simply a bunch a drabbles of romance…they're mostly short pieces and centered on Sasuke and Hinata. A few characters will be dropping in and out, but I won't say ;)…If you still don't understand, just send me a PM…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Play Date<strong>_

Sasuke had left the duo explaining that he needed to speak with his captain. Hinata had apologized for not remembering his name and Naruto couldn't speak as he tried to catch his breath in between chuckles. His walked away; his pride in shambles and his ego bruised.

Hinata clasped her cheeks as she tried to control her blush. _I didn't mean to forget his name._

She turned her head to see her long time friend looking at her with a smile and a mysterious twinkle in his eye. _He's changed and yet he hasn't. _She smiled, though she blushed brighter, and shook her head.

"What?" she asked in response to his stare.

The blonde only grinned wider. "Nothing. I just find it funny that I haven't seen you in years and we finally meet up because your house was set on fire."

Hinata gave him a bright smile and shrugged. "I always figured everything happens for a reason."

Naruto's smile softened. "You look good, Hinata-chan. We should have lunch sometime, you know, to catch up."

"I would like that."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 179 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

Review Please! =)

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my work, I simply want to thank you…I am truly grateful and appreciate the support

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	10. Marco Polo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**oh no, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Syd monster12, and Saki-Hime**_ for reviewing! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marco Polo<strong>_

The chaos was over. The fire trucks had disappeared, allowing her to park in her driveway.

Hinata walked up to her house and stopped in front of the door. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and smiled softly. It would be nice to catch up with Naruto.

There were few friends that she had kept in contact with over the years and he was one of them. Reuniting with him was…nice.

She looked at the front door and took a deep breath; preparing herself for the scene she had yet to see. She twisted the knob and walked inside. Her heels echoed softly as she walked down the hallway.

As she walked, she searched. The bluenette had not seen hide nor hair of Konohomaru since he ran from her in the lawn. Full lips twitched into a smile as she made her way up the steps.

Come to think of it…

Hinata looked into the first room to see it completely void of bodies. Continuing her way towards her bedroom/crime scene, the young woman called out something that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Marco!"

"Polo! Polo!" came from behind her door followed by a loud, "Shhhh!"

A soft smile found a way to her lips as she opened the door. _Gotcha._

* * *

><p>Drabble: 217 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my work…I just wanted to say thank you! I truly appreciate it! =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	11. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Saki-Hime, ByakuganHyuuga360, and Syd monster**_ for reviewing last chapter…I also want to thank _**mackyli**_ for reviewing in chapter nine =) I truly appreciate it guys!

AN/ I will try to post every other day =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>_

Hinata stood in the doorway with her arms crossed as she took a look around. For the most part, her bedroom was intact.

She made her way towards the left of the room. There was a smoldering black spot where her beige carpet should be. Her lavender eyes traveled up the sheer curtains to see a portion of it simply…missing. The bear had also gone missing.

The bluenette couldn't help but shake her head, but she was very grateful that no one had gotten hurt by this little incident.

Hinata did a quick once over before a rare smirk crossed her delicate features.

"Ready or not, here I come," she spoke sweetly.

She calmly walked to her chest near the foot of her bed and opened it.

Startling vibrant jade eyes greeted her before giggling nervously.

"Anoo, hi Kaa-chan."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 139 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

For those who have reviewed, read, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say Thank You; I truly appreciate! =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	12. Olly Olly Oxen Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**aki, MissDupre, Saki-Hime, ByakuganHyuuga360, nina, Honeyee, nooo, Syd monster12, and XpurplegurlX**_ for reviewing…I really, really, _really_ appreciate it! =)

AN/ You will hear about the father, but not any time soon…and don't worry, he won't be portrayed as absent, dead beat, or a generally bad person…life just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olly Olly Oxen Free<strong>_

Hinata shook her head at the little boy that was currently stuffed in her chest.

He gave her a shy smile and though she didn't show it; she melted on the inside. Who could resist those big eyes?

She chuckled as he made no attempt to move. Crossing her arms, she smiled at him.

"Are you going to come out?"

He shook his head as his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you stuck?"

He paused before slowly nodded his head. Hinata couldn't help but laugh as she easily picked up her son and placed him on her hip. She ran her hand affectionately through his locks. He began to squirm, so she bent down and let him go, but stayed in that position.

The little boy shifted uncomfortably and began to fidget at his mother's stare. Finally she gave a small sigh and stood up.

"You're getting so big, Kazuo-chan," she said fondly.

Hinata held out her hand and Kazuo grabbed it, swinging it back and forth childishly. She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her lavender eyes causing Kazuo to smile widely. "Let's go find your…babysitter."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 189 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

For those who have reviewed, read, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	13. Tattletale

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Special Thanks to _**girl-of-anime, Syd monster12, nina, Honeyee, and ByakuganHyuuga360**_…also want to thank _**sKyLaR KnIgHt**_ for reviewing my previous chapters as well as this one =)…Really appreciate it!

AN/ Can anyone guess who it is? ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tattletale<strong>_

It was cruel.

He'll admit to that…but it was so entertaining!

It hadn't even crossed his mind until he went to pick up his book and grudgingly realized that he already knew the ending…thanks to a blonde punk.

So during dinner, he casually walked into the mess hall where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting.

All it took was one sentence.

"Let me know how your date with Hinata-san goes, Naruto-chan."

Sasuke froze before onyx eyes slowly made contact with bright blue. Or tried.

Naruto began choking on his noodles; his eyes wide with fright before running. He didn't know where as long as it was far away from here.

And him…well, he just smiled before taking out his book.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 122 Words (Unbetaed)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	14. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**girl-of-anime, sKyLaR KnIgHt, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, nina, oh I get it, Syd monster12, sumo is, Saki-Hime, and ByakuganHyuuga360**_….for reviewing! Truly appreciate it!

AN/ Decided to post another chapter as a birthday present for me! =) I am now officially 20 years old…Yay ^.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurt<strong>_

"Bastard," he moaned as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

He didn't bother being specific considering he was talking about _both_ Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke; for not giving him a chance to explain.

Kakashi; for starting this shit in the first place!

Naruto shook his head. He didn't even know what he did to deserve this!

Covered in sweat, Naruto turned towards his sparring partner who was sitting in the corner, silently nursing his wounds.

The blonde sighed when Sasuke remained silent.

"I don't like her like that, Sasuke," he stated seriously. "I haven't seen her since college. I only invited her to lunch to catch up. I'm not interested in dating her."

Sasuke paused before he continued to bandage his arm.

"Promise?" he whispered, hating that he sounded so pathetic.

Naruto smirked. "You know," he started slyly, "I can help you."

Sasuke snorted. He didn't need help from the idiot, but at the same time… "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 162 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	15. Facts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Saki-Hime, girl-of-anime, Honeyee, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, sumo is, XpurplegurlX, sKyLaR KnIgHt, ByakuganHyuuga360, **_and special thanks _**nina and Kakau **_for reviewing my last couple chapters…I appreciate it! =)

Also want to thank you guys for wishing me a Happy Birthday! It made me feel special *bright stars in eyes*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facts<strong>_

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was like he was dealing with a stubborn child.

At this point, he was considering wrapping his hands around Sasuke's throat and strangling him. He was such a brat!

"Dobe."

The blonde gritted his teeth as he tried to reign in his anger. "What?"

"Answer the question."

He exploded. "No, you stupid bastard! I don't know her favorite color, foods, or any of that other shit! I haven't seen the woman in six years! Okay? Stop asking questions! You sound like a freaking stalker!"

With that, he stormed out the gym to take the shower, muttering the whole way.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 105 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	16. Guilty

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Honeyee, sKyLaR KnIgHt, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, sumo is, Kakau, Saki-Hime, and nina**_ for reviewing =) Appreciate it!

AN/ Sorry about the delay…went for the weekend and kind of forgot that they didn't have wifi…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guilty<strong>_

They eventually found Konohamaru hiding behind the couch. Kazuo had pounced on him and they began to playfully wrestle.

Hinata relaxed on the couch with a soft smile. The teenager landed next to her as Kazuo crawled into her lap, laying his head on her chest.

Konohamaru turned towards her with a serious expression on his face.

"Gomenasai, Hina-nee," he apologized. He shook his brown locks. "I only took my eyes off of him for a second and next thing I know, he's gone."

Hinata nodded; her eyes focused on her son as he slept. "I'm just glad that no one was hurt. Did you call the fire department?"

Konohamaru shook his head and pointed at the little boy. "No, Kazuo-kun did. I didn't even know there was a fire until I went in your room to look for him. I was the one that put it out."

Slender hands gently rubbed Kazuo's back. "Do you know what started the fire?"

He shook his head. "I figured that maybe Kazuo-kun got a little too curious and that was the result."

"It was a teddy bear."

Konohamaru eyes bugged slightly.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 190 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	17. Possessive

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Kakau, sumo is, nina, XpurplegurlX, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and lala-licious **_for reviewing…I truly, _truly _appreciate it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Possessive<strong>_

Konohamaru looked at Kazuo. "Does he know that I'm the one that gave you the teddy bear?"

Hinata shook her head. "Probably not."

Konohamaru bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Now that the chaos had died down, when you thought about it, it _was_ pretty funny.

He snorted softly. "He must have wanted to take a nap in your room and found the bear."

Hinata sighed when the teenager couldn't hold in his chuckles.

"It's not funny."

"You do know that this takes "Mama's Boy" to another level, right?"

A pillow in his face was her response.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 99 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	18. Late Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**nina, sKyLaR KnIgHt, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, and Syd monster12 **_for reviewing =)…Truly appreciate it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late Night<strong>_

The next couple weeks flew by in a blur.

Hinata had been so wrapped up in her job and Kazuo; she was somewhat surprised when her phone rang. She wasn't sleepy, but it was still late.

Not recognizing the number, the bluenette answered cautiously. "Hello?"

"_Hinata?"_

"Naruto-kun?"

"_Hey! Hina-chan, how's it going?" _Naruto asked resorting back to her nickname. He continued on before she could answer, _"Listen, I know it's been crazy these past couple of weeks, but I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"_

Hinata leaned back against her headboard in thought. She was free tomorrow but…

The young woman ran her slender hand through the hair of the little boy that managed to climb into her bed a couple hours ago.

She was free, but Konohamaru had a date tomorrow and there was nobody to watch Kazuo, unless…It _was_ just lunch with a friend.

"_Hinata? You still there?"_

She snapped back to reality. "Anoo hai, I'm free…but is it alright if I bring someone with me?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 169 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thank you!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	19. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, nina, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Saki-Hime, ohhh, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, and ByakuganHyuuga360**_for reviewing! I truly appreciate it =)

AN/ The surprise is for you too! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprise<strong>_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked past his best friend's room.

"Stop sulking, bastard. It's just lunch."

Onyx eyes twitched angrily as he glared at the blonde. He was _not_ sulking!

"Hn."

Naruto sucked his teeth in annoyance before he resumed his walking.

"I'm out. See you in a couple –."

"Oh, Naruto-chan."

Said man turned his head. The blonde looked questioningly at Kakashi before he dark blue eyes traveled down low. His eyes widened.

He began to splutter. "I can't! I told her that I was going to be busy today!"

His hands ran through his wild locks in thought. "Kakashi…"

"Nope. I'm busy," their chief said a bit _too _cheerfully.

Naruto sneered before turning hopeful eyes on Sasuke.

"No," the pale firefighter stated flatly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grunted in frustration. "Hmmm, well she _did _say she was bringing someone too…"

Naruto flinched when he felt a presence behind him.

"I didn't quite catch that," Sasuke said calmly. "Care to repeat your sentence?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 167 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thank you very much! I truly appreciate it =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	20. The Name Game Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, reader, Kakau, Syd monster12, Saki-Hime, nina…**_and Special Thanks _**sKyLaR KnIgHt**_ for reviewing my last couple chapters…Just wanted to let you guys know that I really love reading your reviews =) I truly appreciate the support!

AN/ And I know it's been going slow but Sasuke and Hinata will get their screen time…this is Sasuhina after all ;) Well, hope you enjoy the next drabble!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Name Game…Part II<strong>_

"Where we going, Kaa-chan?" Kazuo asked as they made their way down the busy street.

An old woman smiled at him causing him to stumble and blush. Hinata laughed making the little boy blush harder.

"It's hard to walk and hide behind my leg at the same time, ne?" She swiftly grabbed Kazuo and placed him on her hip before resuming her walk. He verbally protested but proceeded to hide his face in her neck.

"To answer your question, we are going to have lunch with a friend of mine."

"Is she nice?"

Hinata actually chuckled sheepishly as she adjusted him. She opened her mouth as she heard her name being called from the street.

She smiled as she saw Naruto walk up to the street along with…

Both of their eyes widened. They both began to splutter.

"Kazuo-chan?" The little boy turned his head before squirming to be put down only to be immediately tackled. He blushed brightly. "H-Hi, Ami-chan."

Naruto and Hinata both looked down and asked at the same time. "You know him/her?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 176 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thanks! I really appreciate it =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	21. Looks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Kakau, oh, nina, sKyLaR KnIgHt, XpurplegurlX, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Syd monster12, Saki-Hime, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX**_ for reviewing…I really, really, _really _appreciate it! =)

And Special Thanks to _**killthepinkdinosaur**_ for reviewing in Chapter 2…Thanks!

Now…onward!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks<strong>_

Hinata couldn't prevent the small smile on her lips as she watched Kazuo and Ami chase each other through the park.

After getting over the shock, Naruto had suggested the park and ice cream instead and the children had agreed whole-heartedly.

She looked at her old friend to see him extremely laid back with a content smile on his face. She looked at the little girl and could definitely see the resemblance.

"He doesn't look like you."

Hinata shook her head as she laughed. "Nope. It's funny when people give me a strange look when I say that he's my son; although he has my personality down to a tee."

Naruto snorted. "I don't think you were ever _that_ possessive, Hinata-chan."

He chuckled with glee when her face turned brick red.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 131 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…I just wanted to let you know that I truly appreciate! It makes me smile =)

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	22. Parentage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Special Thanks to _**nothing to do, nina, XpurplegurlX, Wannabe-Temari, UchihaMistress723, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Saki-Hime, gigglesbetsy, and BlueSharingan26**_…for reviewing! They all made me smile =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parentage<strong>_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a display of nervousness as he watched Hinata join in the games of her son and his daughter.

He sighed and tilted his head back. Well, things just got a little complicated.

Deep blue eyes casually studied the little boy who was currently 'it' and suppressed a smirk at their first impression of each other.

If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under.

Damn! What was he going to tell Sasuke? Though he really couldn't jump to conclusions, until he talked to her…

"Tou-chan!" Ami called, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. She waved her hand enthusiastically, "Come play with us, Tou-chan!"

The blonde smiled and rose from his seat to join the game. He'll talk to Hinata later and besides, he never could resist those big blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 139 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works….just wanted to say thanks for the support…I truly appreciate it!

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	23. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**nina, Mackyli, Saki-Hime, .NOT., Syd monster12, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, XpurplegurlX, UchihaMistress723, Shippooliver, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Kakau**_ for reviewing…I truly, truly appreciate it =)

AN/ I also wanted to thank everyone, in all my stories, for the support, I'm truly grateful and thankful for it…They all made me smile =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Curiosity…<strong>_

"Sooo," Naruto drawled casually, internally wincing. Normally, the blond was a blunt (sometimes _too_ blunt) person, but he honestly didn't know how to proceed with this.

They were still at the park. Kazuo and Ami had worn themselves out and were currently taking a short nap in their respective parent's lap.

Hinata bit her lip to prevent her laughter though her smile still shined through. Naruto, completely lost in his thoughts, was oblivious to her looks.

"Yes, I'm single," she laughed as she watched the firefighter jump before giving her a look. "And what about you, Naruto-kun?"

"Anoo, I'm currently single at the moment," he stated dumbly. He internally winced when Hinata tilted her head to the side curiously.

_Here it comes._

The bluenette gently shifted her son in his lap before asking _the_ dreaded question.

"Why do want to know, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 142 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much =)


	24. Eavesdropper

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Shippooliver, Syd monster12, why oh why, Kakau, sKyLaR KnIgHt, UchihaMistress723, blackraven615, nina, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, and Saki-Hime**_ for reviewing! They made me laugh and smile.

Just wanted to let you guys know that your reviews help shape the direction my stories go…though my plot remains the same, you guys give me so many ideas that help make the story even better =) So this chapter is dedicated to _**why oh why**_…

Your review made me laugh so hard and I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day…it also gave me inspiration to write this chappie…hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eavesdropper<strong>_

Sasuke _wasn't _brooding. He was simply…bored. Yeah, that was the word.

_Tch, _he mentally sneered before his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, he smoothly rose (jumped) from his bed before pressing the button.

"What do you want, Dobe? Dobe?" Sasuke growled. This idiot accidentally called him _again. _The blond really needed to stop sitting on his phone.

Just as he was about to end the call, he heard her.

"_Yes I'm single,"_ followed by laughter. _"And__ what about you, Naruto-kun?" _

Onyx eyes narrowed in jealously. He couldn't help but hate the way she spoke so familiarly with that idiot. He must have missed Naruto's answer because he was hearing Hinata's voice once again.

"_Why do you want to know, Naruto-kun?"_

Sasuke stared at the phone as if it held all the answers. He ignored the rapid beating of his heart as he calmly (eagerly) pressed his phone to his ear.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 154 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thank you very much! =) I truly appreciate it!

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	25. Ramble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, Hinata6, nina, Shippooliver, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Kakau, meanie, UchihaMistress723, mackyli, Saki-Hime, and sKyLaR KnIgHt**_…for reviewing! I appreciate it =)

AN/ I can tell people are getting a little antsy, so I promise that you will get your answer...next chapter…hehe ^.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ramble<strong>_

Hinata furrowed her brows at Naruto's behavior. He was acting weird unless…

"Naruto-kun, you're not…interested in me, are you?" she asked.

Her friend snapped towards her so fast, she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"No!" he blurted. "I mean, I missed you and everything, but I don't like you like _that…_Shit! That came out wrong. What I mean is…Are you laughing at me?"

The bluenette couldn't answer considering she was laughing so hard, tears were pouring from her eyes. Hinata eventually calmed down with a few giggles in between, simply glad that she didn't wake Kazuo.

Although when she looked at his pouting face, the young woman couldn't help but start laughing all over again.

"Geez," Naruto whined, "You're mean, Hinata-chan. I'm kind of glad I only see you as a friend if this was the reaction I was going to receive."

She simply responded with more laughter.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 149 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…simply wanted to say thanks! You keep me inspired and writing =)

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	26. Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**UchihaMistress723, Hinata6, TheBlackRose123, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, nina, Kakau, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Wannabe-Temari, Shippooliver, Saki-Hime, imatwilightfan, Cat, and XxXUchiha SurayaXxX **_for reviewing! You guys are simply awesome! ^.^

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Satisfaction<strong>_

"_Sooo, what do you think of Sasuke?"_

Sasuke scowled when he heard Naruto's laughter. He gave the phone a deadly glare before shamelessly pressing the phone back to his ear.

"_Oh, don't look like that. I've known him for a long time. He's not that bad, once you get to know him."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because the bas- uh, I mean, the guy likes you and he's too socially retarded to tell you. Plus he's used to women chasing him and not the other way around."_

Sasuke's eye began to twitch involuntarily and he gripped the phone so tightly, it began to groan. That…that idiot! He wasn't supposed to come right out and say it!

He wished he could reach into the phone and just strangle the blond before he humiliated him any further.

"_So do you at least think he's hot?...No homo." _

Sasuke blinked.

"_I'll take the fact that you're blushing as a good sign."_

The young firefighter pressed the end button with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 174 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…I just wanted to say thank you very, _very _much…I truly appreciate it

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	27. Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, Shippooliver, nina, Anonymous, really really, sumo is, NinjaDudeofAwesome, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and imatwilightfan**_ for reviewing…I really appreciate it!

So I have a feeling _**really really **_wants to strangle me…*laughs nervously*…I promise you're going to know really, really soon…just a little more patience, pretty please!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Relationship<strong>_

"If you don't mind me asking," Naruto began, looking at Kazuo to insure his topic, "Is he anybody I know?"

Hinata bit her lip in thought. "I'm not sure. You might have," she shrugged at the ending.

"Is he and Kazuo -?"

"Oh yeah," the young woman interrupted fondly. She ran a slender hand through the little boy's hair, seemingly lost in thought.

"They're practically inseparable when they're together."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 69 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…Just wanted to say Thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	28. Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**nina, .NOT., Syd monster12, Shippooliver, sKyLaR KnIgHt, AeroWaves, ImCutePoison, Home12, TheLoverOfMusic, imatwilightfan, and XxXUchiha SurayaXxX **_for reviewing…

…Also want to say thanks to _**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE and Saki-Hime**_for reviewing the last chapter and to _**umnia **_for reviewing in Chapter 2…I really appreciate it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red<strong>_

Naruto waved to goodbye to Hinata, both children still fast asleep and on their shoulders.

He whistled a small tune as he made his way to the car; smiling when he heard his daughter grumble. Blue eyes stared at him sleepily as he buckled her in.

"So how do you know Kazuo-chan, Ami-chan?"

Ami eyes brightened at the mention of Kazuo's name causing warning bells to sound off in the blond's head.

"Oh, he's my hu-," she yawned cutely, "husband."

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened in horror.

"W-What?" He choked out.

"I love him, Tou-chan!"

Naruto simply gritted his teeth. He knew he didn't like that kid.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 107 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time, Tw33ty JR.


	29. Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, cheeky, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Invisibly Inked, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, nina, SarahiNia, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, mackyli, Saki-Hime, .NOT., and ImCutePoison **_for reviewing…It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside =)

Alright, you're gonna see a little bit of the relationship with the father, but you're not going to meet him just yet, but you are welcome to try and guess…I think most of you might know who it is…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joy<strong>_

Hinata expertly move through the front door, down the hallway, and up the stairs; keys and bag in one hand and a heavy, sleeping five-year-old in the other.

She tucked him in his bed and made sure to leave his bedroom door open, knowing he was going to wake up soon.

The bluenette made her way back downstairs and into the living room. She might as well get some work done while it was peaceful. Just as she pulled the file out, her phone rang. She laughed in her head. _Spoke too soon._

A smile fell across her lips when she looked at the caller ID. She pressed the button and spoke, "I was just thinking about you."

"_Oh really," _a deep voice replied in amusement, _"Well, I hope it was good things."_

Hinata simply smiled again and curled her knees to chest; the files temporarily forgotten. They bantered and chatted back and forth before she was interrupted by small footsteps.

Kazuo walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily and with his hair adorably mussed. "I'm hungry, Kaa-chan."

"Alright," Hinata said sweetly, talking to Kazuo and her phone buddy. "Kazuo-chan, guess who wants to talk to you?"

Bright green eyes completely lit up as he clumsily ran towards his mother and the phone. He excitedly pressed the phone to his ear, squealing when the occupant on the phone spoke.

"Tou-chan!"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 229 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…I simply wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	30. Small Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Syd monster12, Hinata6, .NOT., Hime12, sKyLaR KnIgHt, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, ImCutePoison, nina, TheLoverOfMusic, mackyli, Saki-Hime, and Shippooliver**_ for reviewing…they make me smile and laugh

…*laughs nervously* Okay…uhhh…this is part of my plot. They may be drabbles, I'm still telling a story...but I promise the next few chapters will be involving some SasuHina, the identity of the Kazuo's father and Ami's mother and some other surprises…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Small Talk<strong>_

Okay. He was suspicious and a little scared…but mostly suspicious.

Naruto narrowed his deep blue eyes has he looked at his best friend, who was looking a little _too _relaxed. He was kind of reluctant to deal with a brooding Sasuke, so after he put Ami down in his room, he slowly made his way to Sasuke's room.

What he didn't expect to see was an extremely relaxed young man with an arrogant smirk on his face. Onyx eyes looked up and the smirk deepened.

"Yo," he drawled out casually, sounding suspiciously like their captain, "Did you have fun on your…play date?"

The blond firefighter cautiously leaned against the door. "Yeah," he stated warily. "What's the deal, Teme? What's got you so relaxed when this morning you were acting like a little bi- ah, brat? You got off or something?"

Sasuke ignored the last question as he continued to smirk. Naruto's eye twitched in irritation but widened exponentially with Sasuke's next words.

"Did you talk about anything interesting?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 168 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	31. Assumptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Sprytes, Serene-Aspiration723, Kakau, skippy, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Hinata6, imatwilightfan, .NOT., nina, mackyli, and Hyuuga Valkyrie 987 **_for reviewing…I'm truly grateful and each one makes me smile!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Assumptions<strong>_

The blond ran his tan hand over his face. "I called you again, didn't I?" he asked, the words slightly muffled due to the hand over his mouth.

Sasuke's face said it all.

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. "How much did you actually hear?"

"I've learned that you're an idiot and that she thinks I'm attractive." Sasuke stood up and stretched before leaning against the wall, opposite of Naruto; all the while, with that damn smirk pasted on his face. "This means that I got a shot."

He paused as he saw Naruto staring at him intensely; his deep blue eyes serious. This caused Sasuke to stand up a little straighter. His friend was a laid back person, but when he got serious, people listened.

"Sasuke."

Now, _that _really got attention. They rarely used each other's name unless they were on duty.

"Why are you so interested in Hinata-chan?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 150 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	32. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**sKyLaR KnIgHt, evilbananalol, nina, .Bishie's, Saki-Hime, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Syd monster12, Serene-Aspiration723, Kakau, mackyli, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, TheLoverOfMusic, and Invisibly Inked **_for reviewing…I truly appreciate it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts<strong>_

_Why are you so interested in Hinata-chan?_

Sasuke growled as the thought ran through his head…like it had for the past two weeks. He was currently off duty and was grabbing groceries for his apartment.

After Naruto had asked the question, Sasuke had actually been rendered speechless. He didn't have an answer and that pissed him off. Unnecessary words were exchanged and it took both Kakashi and Sai to break the fight apart.

Naruto had snarled at him as Sasuke struggled to get out of Sai's grip.

"_You can't use her like your usual bitches, you fucking bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily. "She doesn't deserve that and if that's the only thing you're thinking about; then I'll beat the shit out of you before you try!"_

Sasuke shook his head as he threw a bag of pretzels into his cart. Why was he so interested in this woman? Was it because she rejected him and he saw it as a challenge? The thought made him fidget uncomfortably.

"I want this, Kaa-chan," a small voice stated, interrupting Sasuke's musings. The next voice caused him to freeze.

"Is that so?" an amused voice replied. "Okay, Kazuo-chan. We can get the cookies, but you must pick out a vegetable for dinner this week."

Sasuke's hands tightened around the cart when he heard her soft laughter fading away from his position; probably from the face the kid was making.

He sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

_Why are you so interested in Hinata-chan?_

* * *

><p>Drabble: 251 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…I was just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	33. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Serene-Aspiration723, kudos, Shippooliver, .Bishie's, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Lastine, nina, imatwilightfan, .NOT., Syd monster12, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, ImCutePoison, LS77, Joycie32, TheLoverOfMusic, and Kakau **_for reviewing, I truly appreciate it!...also thank you _**ImCutePoison **_for reviewing in Chapter 31…all of your reviews always make me smile and brighten my day.

So, this will be a series of drabbles…I might do these from time to time…so, I hope you like it =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conversation<strong>_

Sasuke sighed once again. He absently flipped a piece of paper between his fingers while he tried to process his jumbled thoughts.

_She has a kid! Do I even like kids?_

He snorted. No, it wasn't that he hated kids (though, for some strange reason, they seemed to _love _him), but he didn't much care for them either. He was…indifferent.

_What about Ami?_

Ami was different; she was his niece. The pale firefighter pointedly ignored the fact that the little girl had him completely wrapped around her finger; just like her idiot father.

Sasuke shook his head to get back on track. Why was he so interested in this woman? Did he even like her enough to pursue a serious relationship?

The idiot was right. There was no time for games; not when Hinata would be thinking of more than herself.

~~~**ϞΩ●●ΩϞ**~~~

Drabble: 142 Words (Unbeta'd)

* * *

><p>Her phone was ringing. She looked at her wet hands in dismay.<p>

"Kazuo-chan, can you grab my phone, please?" The little boy nodded his head eagerly. He jumped out of his chair and excitedly took the small phone and pressed the button.

"Kazuo, don't -."

"Hello?"

There was a slight pause before a deep voice came through. _"Hello…May I speak to Hinata-san please?"_

Kazuo took the phone away from his ear and frowned at it. This was not his daddy or Konohamaru! Why did this person want to talk to _his _mommy?

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Before he could question the man further, Hinata grabbed the phone from him. She gave him a small frown that caused him to wilt on the inside…although on the outside, he simply crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry about that. This is Hinata speaking. May I ask who this is?"

There was another pause. _"This is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the d-," _he cleared his throat. _"I'm Naruto's friend and the guy that you met in the restaurant."_

Hinata gracefully dropped her mouth into an 'O' shape.

~~~**ϞΩ●●ΩϞ**~~~

Drabble: 184 Words (Unbeta'd)

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when the little boy demanded to know who he was. He remembered being that possessive of his mother.<p>

His musings broke swiftly when Hinata came onto the phone. His throat felt completely dry but he spoke anyway.

He seriously thought she might have gone into shock after he introduced himself.

"Hello?" he asked, feeling a little foolish.

"_Ah, hai, I'm here. May I ask…did Naruto-kun give you my number?"_

He grimaced slightly at the question…not exactly, but she didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, he did."

"…_Okay…is there a reason you're calling me, Sasuke-san?"_

Sasuke blinked in incomprehension before he face palmed himself. Right…there was a reason.

He took a deep breath to try and calm his unusually jittery nerves.

~~~**ϞΩ●●ΩϞ**~~~

Drabble: 125 Words (Unbeta'd)

* * *

><p>Hinata was deeply confused, but she was also somewhat amused. This strange man was fumbling with this conversation like a teenager.<p>

"_I wanted to apologize for acting…rude during our first meeting. That was a not a good first impression."_

The young woman simply stared at the phone. She looked at her son and her lips twitched when she saw that he had returned to the table; his pout fully intact and with him staring at the phone, waiting for it to explode.

"Anoo, apology accepted," she paused. "If that's all -."

"_No!"_

Lavender eyes blinked in surprise.

"_What I mean is," _there was a sigh in the background. _"May I take you out to dinner next Saturday? As a way to apologize to you in person," _that last part seemed to come out in a rush.

Hinata bit her lip in thought. Did she want to go to dinner with him? He sounded sincere and a little nervous; not at all like the arrogant man she had first met. Maybe dinner wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright," she said, ignoring the way her heart sped up in excitement. "I'll see you next Saturday."

The voice sounded somewhat surprised. _"Right. Yeah, I'll see you next Saturday at eight."_

Hinata laughed as she hung up the phone.

_Second weirdest conversation I've ever had._

~~~**ϞΩ●●ΩϞ**~~~

Drabble: 220 Words (Unbeta'd)

* * *

><p>4 Drabbles: 671 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	34. Postpone

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**wow, Shippooliver, nina, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Serene-Aspiration723, sumo is, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, onlyluna, .NOT., ImCutePoison, Saki-Hime, sKyLaR KnIgHt, mackyli, Kakau, and Sprytes **_for reviewing! I truly appreciate.

To _**sumo is**_, I only did that because they fell under the same category and I didn't think it would be fair to spend the next several chapters on the same phone call…that version won't happen often and to answer your question…No, Hinata isn't married to Kazuo's father.

So, I'll give you a spoiler, this is the preparation chapter to the meeting of…*trumpets blaring* Kazuo's father! Note…You will only meet him, their story (meaning "" and Hinata) will revealed throughout the chapters.

Alright, enough of my rambling; hope you enjoy this drabble =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Postpone<strong>_

_Kami hates me._

That thought continuously ran through Sasuke's head as he repeatedly pounded his head onto his coffee table.

It had been a month since the phone call. It had been three weeks since the supposed 'date'…that never happened!

_Well, third time's the charm. _The young firefighter snorted at the quote. They had already had to cancel this date…meeting…whatever twice already! He just knew something bad was going to happen…again.

The first time, a fire had broken out downtown and he was needed. Hinata had understood completely and they had decided to reschedule for the next weekend.

The second time, Hinata was the one that had to cancel because there was no one available to babysit her son that night. Sasuke had a feeling that the little boy had something to do with _that._

Sasuke stopped his self-abuse to look at the clock. Onyx eyes widened slightly before hurrying to get dressed.

_Something might happen, _he thought as he made his way out, _but one way or another, I'm going to at least make it to the damn door!_

* * *

><p>Drabble: 180 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say Thank You Very Much =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	35. Meet the Parent

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, 4Evr.-A,fAIlUrE, nina, Shippooliver, TheLoverOfMusic, and sKyLaR KnIgHt **_for reviewing! I appreciate it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meet the Parent<strong>_

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair nervously before clenching his fists in determination.

Steeling his nerves, he raised his arm and knocked. He heard a muffled shout and the sound of footsteps making their way towards the door.

He tensed in anticipation when the door opened. He was confused, disappointed, and somewhat irritated when he didn't see the person he was looking for. Manners forced him to speak.

"Hello," he spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm here for Hinata…san."

"That's right," the voice spoke amusedly; "You're Hime's play date for the evening."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Uchiha Sasuke and may I ask who you are?"

The man before Sasuke was slightly shorter than him but also a bit broader. His shockingly red hair strangely reminded him of Naruto and his jade eyes bored into him with frightening intensity.

What surprised Sasuke the most was the clone that was currently attached to the man's hip…the attached clone was glaring at him with just as much intensity.

"Subaku Gaara and I happen to be the father."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 173 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have reviewed, read, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much! I truly appreciate it =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	36. Two Against One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**mackyli, SarahiNia, nina, Syd monster12, Shippooliver, TheLoverOfMusic, .Bishie's, Hinata6, Serene-Aspiration723, (blank), ImCutePoison, Wannabe-Temari, Saki-Hime, .NOT., why, onlyluna, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Lady Christa, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Invisibly Inkedd, and 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE **_for reviewing! I truly appreciate each and every single one!

Yes, yes, Gaara is the father. As much as I love GaaHina (considering most of my current and future stories center around them) this is SasuHina fic. But I had to put him in here because I just love him so much! You'll see some GaaHina moments, but only as close friendship. Enough rambling! On with the drabble!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Against One <strong>_

The red headed man smirked internally when he saw Sasuke's right eye involuntarily twitch. He casually shifted Kazuo on his hip before stepping out of the way.

"She's still getting ready," he explained as the young firefighter made his way in.

After shutting down, Gaara set his son down. He chuckled softly when Kazuo wouldn't stop glaring at Sasuke; although it was more on the side of adorable than menacing.

"Go get Kaa-chan," he said softly as he gave the little boy a gentle push, "and tell her that her…friend's here."

Kazuo nodded his head reluctantly before running down and up the steps. Gaara smirked at the action before turning his jade eyes back to Sasuke.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 123 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks so much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	37. Jest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Shippooliver, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Syd monster12, .NOT., TheLoverOfMusic, ImCutePoison, Invisibly Inkedd, nina, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Saki-Hime, sKyLaR KnIgHt, LS77, Serene-Aspiration723, SarahiNia, evilbananlol **_for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it =) They all make me smile!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jest<strong>_

Sasuke could admit to himself that he was a _little_ uncomfortable, but he sure as _hell _wasn't going to show it.

If the man in front of him felt the awkward silence, he wasn't showing it either.

"So how did you meet _my _Hime?" Gaara asked with a small smirk tilting his lips.

Sasuke bit his cheek to prevent him from saying the first thing that popped into his brain. "We…met at a café."

"Was that before or after her house was set on fire?"

Sasuke blinked as he stared into amused jade eyes. "Yeah," Gaara stated casually, "She tells me _everything_." That damn smirk was back.

Sasuke was a man of many talents, yet slow to anger was not in that category. Just as his mouth opened to retort, the sound of footsteps saved him.

However, his mouth decided to remain open for an entirely different reason.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 148 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say Thank You Very Much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	38. Heart Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Invisibly Inkedd, SarahiNia, nina, Syd monster12, mackyli, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, TheLoverOfMusic, ImCutePoison, Serene-Aspiration723, Shippooliver, Saki-Hime, LayRay, redchines, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Wannabe-Temari, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Sprytes, evilbananalol, and imatwilightfan **_for reviewing! That made me smile =)

*Quick side note* For _**redchinese**_, Sasuke calls Naruto's daughter, Ami, his niece because they refer to themselves as brothers, I haven't introduced any of Sasuke's blood relatives…yet. You also have to remember that this Gaara has a kid and grew up differently, so his personality is going to reflect that, though I will try to keep the OOC under control…_**Sprytes**_…I have no clue what you said but it made me giggle too! =)

For everyone else, you'll get your answers eventually…- cue evil laughter –

…Now onward!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart Attack<strong>_

Hinata may have been on the shy side, but she wasn't stupid. On the inside, she couldn't help but smirk smugly when she saw the men's reaction.

A long black dress that hugged her in _all _the right places; a halter that modestly showed cleavage; and a slit that rose deliciously to her thigh. Yeah, Hinata knew she looked good.

A tug on said dress brought her out of her musings. She smiled softly when she saw Kazuo hold his hands up with a small pout on his face. He had been acting very needy lately, but she understood the reason.

Hinata bent down to give him a hug and a kiss. She almost burst out laughing as she slyly looked behind her. Both men had their heads tilted in the _exact_ same way with the _exact_ same expression on their face.

She turned to back to her son. "Have fun with Tou-chan…as soon as he recovers from shock."

Kazuo nodded his head slowly with a confused expression on his face, ignoring his mother's laughter.

_Grown-ups are weird._

* * *

><p>Drabble: 178 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…I wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	39. Jitters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, Sprytes, 4vr.-A.-fAIlUrE, nina, ImCutePoison, sumo is, mackyli, SarahiNia, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Saki-Hime**_for reviewing! I love them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jitters<strong>_

Twenty minutes, an angry Kazuo, and an _extremely _amused Gaara later; the couple had _finally _arrived at the restaurant.

Sasuke felt relieved when they actually sat at the table. His expression must have showed through as he heard Hinata laugh lightly. He watched in fascination as her glossed lips took a sip from the glass of water.

"Don't mind them," the bluenette said, referring to her son and his father. "They're always like that when I go out on a date."

Sasuke nodded his head before he cleared his throat. Why the hell was he nervous? He seriously felt like he was in high school all over again, but even back then he wasn't this nervous!

"Just relax," Hinata stated, cutting through his slight panic. "How about a game?"

The pale firefighter blinked before a smirk formed on his lips. She just kept getting more and more interesting.

"Alright," he spoke smoothly, his confidence sliding back on like a glove. He waved a waiter towards their table. "Ladies first, Hinata-_chan._"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 170 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	40. Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, sKyLaR KnIgHt, nina, Shippooliver, ImCutePoison, mackyli, SarahiNia, dreaminginthecorner, redchinese, LS77, Saki-Hime, TheLoverOfMusic, Wannabe-Temari, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, and XxXUchiha SurayaXxX **_for reviewing! I appreciate them all =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Switch<strong>_

Sasuke liked the feisty and bold Hinata (considering it was the only side he's seen so far), but this shy side of Hinata was absolutely _fascinating_.

They were playing a simple game of 21 Questions and the questions began out innocent enough. But then…

The firefighter smirked so widely (people could almost call it a smile), as he sat back and waited for Hinata to answer his question. After she finished stuttering and huffing, of course.

"Come on, Hinata-_chan_," Sasuke said. "It's a simple enough question."

Hinata squeaked slightly before taking a huge gulp of the champagne causing Sasuke to chuckle lowly. "Alright, I'll ask a different question."

Hinata gave him a grateful smile although the blush remained firmly on her cheeks.

_Red is officially my favorite color._

* * *

><p>Drabble: 128 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	41. Taking the Lead

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Shippooliver, nina, mackyli, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Syd monster12, Lastine, ImCutePoison, KabeHinata-lover2, Saki-Hime, and el H.H **_for reviewing! I truly appreciate each and every single one of them. Also want to thank _**KabeHinata-lover2 **_for reviewing all of my other chapters =)

As for the question…I will get back to that ;)…Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taking the Lead<strong>_

The rest of the dinner passed with laughter, smiles, and blushes (mainly Hinata).

Taking a sip from his glass, Sasuke tilted his head as a certain song came on. He turned towards Hinata and gave her a small smirk.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked.

Hinata looked out to see a few couples dancing slowly. She looked at Sasuke and smiled shyly. "I can dance, but only if I have a good lead."

Lavender eyes blinked when a hand came into her view. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Well," he stated smoothly, "Actions speak louder than words, ne?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 106 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	42. Background

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**el H.H, Shippooliver, SarahiNia, LayRay7, nina, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, sKyLaR KnIgHt, TheLoverOfMusic, sydmonster12, and Syd monster12 **_for reviewing! Thank you guys so, so much; I truly appreciate each and every single one.

Also thank you to _**TheLoverOfMusic **_for reviewing my previous chapter! ^.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Background<strong>_

Hinata ignored the chills going down her spine at the close proximity. Actions _did_ speak louder than words; Sasuke was an _excellent _dancer.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked after he gracefully twirled her. A soft _smile _spread across his lips as they continued to move across the floor.

"My mother was a ballroom teacher. She taught me everything."

Hinata simply nodded her head. The next few moments passed in comfortable silence before Sasuke spoke again.

"So you already know my occupation. Would you care to share yours?"

At that question (and the subtle change of topic), Hinata gave him a sly smile; her unique eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm a professional translator."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 115 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	43. Body Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, nina, evilbananalol, ImCutePoison, TheLoverOfMusic, el H.H, Shippooliver, sumo is, Saki-Hime, Sprytes, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, and mackyli **_for reviewing =) It makes me feel all tingly inside!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Body Language<strong>_

"Right," Sasuke drawled, ignoring the laughter at his expense. He responded with a sharp dip and bringing her tight against his hard body. Laughter was replaced with a gasp.

Feeling very smug within, he continued with his conversation. "So besides Japanese, French, English, and Italian; what other languages do you know?"

Hinata blinked at the question. "Anoo, I speak Mandarin and Russian also." Sasuke hummed in agreement; the vibration causing tingles throughout Hinata's body.

The bluenette flushed slightly and took a step back for space. Sasuke allowed her, giving her a smirk and causing her to flush even deeper.

Hinata may know six languages, but he was an _expert_ on body language.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 112 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	44. Next Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Shippooliver, nina, sKyLaR KnIgHt, el H.H, ImCutePoison, SarahiNia, Syd monster12, sumo is, and Saki-Hime **_for reviewing! I love them all!

Also thanks _**sKyLaR KnIgHt **_for reviewing my last chapter =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time<strong>_

The ride back was in a comfortable silence. Sasuke was practically radiating content and Hinata had a small smile sketched onto her face.

He was a perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her and walked her to her doorstep. The bluenette gave him a shy smile when she turned to face him.

"Thank you for the dinner and the dance. I had a really great time tonight."

Sasuke nodded at her looking thoughtful. "I enjoyed talking with you, Hinata-chan, and I would love to do it again sometime; if that's agreeable with you."

Hinata blushed a pretty shade of red. "That would be nice."

She blushed brighter when he kissed her right hand. "Well then, enjoy the rest of your night and I will talk to you soon."

The bluenette was speechless as the firefighter walked back towards his car. A few moments passed before a silly little smile came upon her lips. She would have to ask when he learned to speak fluent French on their next date.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 170 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have reviewed, read, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	45. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**el H.H, Shippooliver, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Syd monster12, girl-of-anime, SarahiNia, and nina **_for reviewing, I truly appreciate it! =)

To answer _**girl-of-anime's **_question. Sasuke only spoke French after he kissed her hand. That's why Hinata was speechless.

Sidenote: It's getting harder and harder to make these drabbles…drabbles *hehe* There's so much information that I need to squeeze into my word limit…I hope I'm doing a good job =)…Onward!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aftermath<strong>_

Hinata opened the door with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Have fun on your play date?"

"Augh!" the young woman squealed. She placed a hand over her heart in a feeble attempt to calm it. "Gaara, _how _many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"Two thousand, nine-hundred eighty five," he responded without missing a beat. He leaned against the counter with an amused expression on his face. "So how was my Hime's first date?"

Hinata blushed at the question, though a smile unconsciously flittered across her lips.

Gaara nodded his head; his smirk transforming into a small smile and his intense jade eyes softening. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You, of all people, deserve it."

The red head stood up and made his way towards her. "Kazuo's asleep and you're here now, so I'll head out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hinata closed her eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Hime."

"Goodnight," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 170 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	46. Aftermath Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**ImCutePoison, SarahiNia, el H.H, Wannabe-Temari, Shippooliver, sumo is, chibi beary, nina, sKyLaR KnIgHt, mackyli, Saki-Hime, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Deidara, and evilbananalol **_for reviewing! I enjoy reading your thoughts about this story…also want to thank _**umnia **_for reviewing my other chapters!

As for Hinata and Gaara's background story and their current treatment towards each other…you will get your answers, just please be patient; there's only so much I can put in the drabble before it doesn't become a drabble (if that made any sense)…Anyway, hope you enjoy this next segment =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aftermath Part II<strong>_

Sasuke made his way into his apartment; his body on autopilot and his mind racing. Without realizing, he had sat down on the couch and was staring blankly at the television screen.

He talked about his mother. Granted, it was only a sentence, but still…he talked about his _mother_. When other women tried to pry into his past, he would brush them off harshly and when they didn't get the hint, he would simply break things off.

With Hinata; he offered! When she asked where his dancing skills came from, the answer was out of his mouth before he even realized it.

He had mentally paused after that and was shocked to find that he _wanted _to tell her about his past. He wanted her to know everything about him just as he wanted to know everything about her.

He jerked up at the revelation. _Holy shit! I _really _like her! _He groaned slightly because, yes, that sounded idiotically obvious to even his own mind.

He ran his hand through his hair before picking up his phone. After a brief hesitation, the young firefighter began to dial.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 187 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	47. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**sKyLaR KnIgHt, Shippooliver, tatoo26, Inspirational Stars, Syd monster12, el H.H, ImCutePoison, nina, imatwilightfan, SarahiNia, Deidara, and 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE **_for reviewing!

*Sidenote* This is going to be the last installment for at least a week. Spring Break! =)

*Hehe* Can you guess who it is?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rude Awakening<strong>_

The phone was ringing. Why was the phone ringing at…three o' clock in the morning? The person glared at the caller ID before pressing the end button and rolling over.

Bright emerald eyes shot open in anger as the phone rang again. Cursing explicitly, they answered the phone with a, "What the hell do you want? You do realize that it's three o' clock in the freaking morning?"

_Hn. I need some…advice._

"Well, would you look at that? Is the world ending or something?"

_You're hilarious...I met a woman._

"…And?"

_I really like her and I need you to tell me what to do next._

The person sat up and glared furiously at the phone. "You mean to tell me that you called at me at this ungodly hour to tell me that you have a crush and you don't know what to fucking do?"

…_Pretty much._

"Right," she deadpanned. "I have a shift at the hospital in two hours. I will deal with your social retardation when I am more aware and can beat the _shit_ out of you for it. Goodnight."

Without another word, she pressed the end button. Turning the phone off completely, she made herself more comfortable in her bed. With one last muttered 'idiot', she went right back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 216 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	48. Ding Dong

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**shippooliver, el H.H, farahb, nina, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, Invisibly Inkedd, Syd monster12, Hinata6, imatwilightfan, ByakuganHyuuga360, Saki-Hime, ImCutePoison, SarahiNia, Serene-Aspiration723, and sKyLaR KnIgHt **_for reviewing =) They all made me smile!

And I welcome to the stage…Haruno Sakura! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ding Dong<strong>_

Sasuke glared at his childhood 'friends' as he placed an ice pack on his blossoming black eye. Out of all things…

"I told you I was coming," he growled. He hissed at the coolness of the ice and tried to block out Naruto's obnoxious laughter. The key word being _tried._

He grunted in satisfaction when the noise was abruptly cut off; courtesy of his foot.

Sakura had the decency to look sheepish. She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her pink locks. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun," she stated, "In my defense, you were taking too long."

"It was ten freaking seconds!"

"Five seconds too long in my opinion." She quickly dodged a shoe. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Now was that really necessary?"

She barely dodged another shoe.

"Okay, now you're just being childish."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 134 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	49. Familiar

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**nina, Shippooliver, sKyLaR KnIgHt, TheLoverOfMusic, EpicFailFTW, Jinmi, Saki-Hime, imatwilightfan, Syd monster12, el H.H, SarahiNia, and Don't worry about my name **_for reviewing. I appreciate them all very much =)

*crushing hugs* to _**Shippooliver**_ for making sure I wasn't dead though I didn't update like I was s'posed to *cries* I'm sorry!

Alright my readers! I'm back! I've been a very bad author but I won't give any excuses…just know that I'm trying my best. This is not my best drabble, but I needed to get the ball rolling.

Sooo, uhh…enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Familiar<strong>_

"So," Sakura dragged out, "Are you going to tell me the reason you were calling so early in the morning?"

Sasuke's black eye twitched at the shit eating grin on his childhood friend's face. She was never going to let him live this down.

Calling Sakura for advice? That was like treating Naruto to ramen.

You. Simply. Do. Not. Do. It.

"Hold on," Naruto pointed his finger dramatically at the pale firefighter. "You called Sakura-chan, but you didn't bother to call me? I'm the one who actually knows Hinata-chan!"

"Wait a minute," the pinkette interrupted, holding her hands in the air. "Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at her stupidly.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "I know her," her eyes widened a second later. "Holy shit! This is the woman that's got you so lovestruck?"

* * *

><p>Drabble: 138 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say I really appreciate it.

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	50. Caretaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, el H.H, mori3, TheLoverOfMusic, Saki-Hime, asiancutie911, EpicFailFTW, evilbananalol, supremekikay24, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Shippooliver **_for reviewing. I truly appreciate it! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caretaker<strong>_

"I am not lovestruck!" Sasuke snarled defensively. He placed the ice pack against his tender eye socket. "And the how the hell do you know Hinata?"

"Okay. Relax, geez," Sakura held her hands up in a passive gesture before rolling her eyes. "She's not like my best friend or anything; just mere acquaintances." She peered at Sasuke curiously, "What I do know is that she has a kid."

"Yeah, and?" Sasuke ground out.

"You hate kids."

The young firefighter rolled his eyes. "I don't hate kids; I'm just…indifferent."

Naruto barked out a laugh as he looked at his best friend. "Face it, Teme. You don't know how to handle kids." The pinkette nodded her head in agreement.

Pride kicked in as Sasuke growled. "I can handle kids."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Four words. Ami. Glue. Kakashi's dog."

Sasuke actually winced. "Point taken."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 143 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have reviewed, read, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	51. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**el H.H, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Shippooliver, LeeRocks, Saki-Hime, Syd monster12, TheLoverOfMusic, EpicFailFTW, Invisibly Inkedd, and imatwilightfan**_ for reviewing! I truly appreciate it =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reactions<strong>_

Sasuke snarled at his supposed 'friends'. Naruto was bent over on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Sakura was sprawled across the couch with a pillow over her face; her body shaking uncontrollably.

"If you're not going to help me, then get the fuck out!" For those who didn't understand the Sasuke language: 'If you're not helping, then get the fuck out'.

Sakura grabbed her stomach. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "Okay, okay. I'll help you."

"Then stop laughing," the young man snapped as he kicked his foot out again. He let out a satisfied grunt when Naruto wheezed in pain.

Sakura laid across the couch; her pink locks splayed behind her and her emerald eyes bright with amusement. Had this been a different situation; Sasuke would have assumed that she was trying to seduce him.

"Alright," the woman stated soberly, "First, you need to tell more about her."

She couldn't help the small smile that came out when Sasuke's eyes _brightened _as he began to speak.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 168 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thank you very much, I truly appreciate each and every single one.

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	52. Chatterbox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN/ Special Thanks to _**TheLoverOfMusic, imatwilightfan, Syd monster12, el H.H, Saki-Hime, EpicFailFTW, Invisibly Inkedd, MiNKy307, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Shippooliver **_for reviewing…I truly appreciate it! =)

Also another quick note…This is just my opinion, but if you are reviewing someone's story, you should write an actual review…about that story. Not asking that author to read your story; that is what PM's are for. I wouldn't mind getting a personal message about reading someone's story, but I think it's rude to ask that in place of a review.

I apologize for the rant. Rant's over…Moving on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chatterbox<strong>_

"Wow, you must really like this person."

Hinata's unique eyes widened at the statement as she promptly choked on the beverage she was drinking. "Huh?" she coughed. "What do you mean by that, Shino-kun?"

Silvery eyes stared blankly in her direction, but the woman knew that she had her companion's undivided attention. "Well, this is the most I have heard you speak since you had to give that public speech in the eighth grade."

A bright color of red bloomed on the bluenette's cheeks before cringing at the unwanted memory. "Yeah, that was also when I threw up on our sensei ten minutes into it."

Shino chuckled smoothly. "My point is that you have not stopped talking about this 'Uchiha Sasuke' since we have arrived…which was almost an hour ago."

The young woman opened and closed her mouth but only managed a small squeak. She pouted at her friend's laughter. "Okay," she admitted, "I may have a _small _crush."

* * *

><p>Drabble: 159 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thank you very much!

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	53. Trigger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**TheLoverOfMusic, Syd monster12, Saki-Hime, Shippooliver, imatwilightfan, onlyluna, el H.H, evilbananalol, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and nanitaa **_for reviewing….I really appreciate it, especially with my sporadic updates lately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trigger<strong>_

"So does he know about Kazuo-chan?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded her head as she took a drink from her glass. She leaned back and crossed her legs. "He actually met both Gaara and Kazuo-chan at the same time."

She bit her lip to prevent the laughter that tried to come out at the remembrance of the night. Shino slowly blinked. "Well, I'm guessing that was an interesting introduction."

A giggle slipped past the bluenette's lips when she nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Has he asked you out again?"

"Yes."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes."

Shino tilted his head slightly at the tone of his friend's voice. "And Gaara doesn't mind?"

Hinata sat up straight and looked at her friend sharply. "What does he have to do with this?" she asked; her voice dangerously soft.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 132 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…just wanted to say thanks.

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	54. Pause

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Special Thanks to _**el H.H, Shippooliver, Syd monster12, TheLoverOfMusic, and ryotanimoto16 **_for reviewing! I truly appreciate it =)

I also want to thank _**ryotanimoto16 **_for reviewing a previous chapter! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pause<strong>_

"_Sooo…you're okay with this?"_

Gaara closed his eyes though the person on the phone wouldn't be able to see it. He opened his eyes to watch his son quietly coloring at his kitchen table.

He turned his focus back on the conversation. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" he asked; his voice in monotone.

"_Well, it could be the fact that the mother of your child is dating someone else."_

Gaara's lips twisted in bitter amusement. "So, Hinata-hime isn't allowed to find happiness simply because we have a son together?"

"_You know that's not what I meant…I mean, you still love her, don't you?"_

Gaara didn't have a response to the question.

"_That's what I thought."_

* * *

><p>Drabble: 117 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my works…I simply want to say thanks.

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


	55. Unwanted Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ Hey guys, I apologize for the absence, but I'm back, hopefully to stay =)…Special Thanks to _**Syd monster12, TheLoverOfMusic, Inspirational Stars, Her Highnessgaki-chan, Saki-Hime, Dude like Ninja, Guest, Shippooliver, Guest, Suki Yasutori, SarahiNia, MourningMemories7, nanitaa, sumo is, and mariarassie **_for reviewing this chapter, I truly appreciate it =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unwanted Advice<strong>_

Gaara blinked his eyes slowly and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

The young man slid his aquamarine eyes towards Kazuo. "What I feel does not matter when it comes to this situation."

"_How so?" _the voice demanded, _"You deserve to be happy too! You're just going to give up on her? You're not even going to fight?"_

Gaara shifted unconsciously in agitation; his body tight with tension. "Look," he murmured, "I understand that you're trying to help me, but I would really appreciate it if you would stay out of my business."

"_Damn it, Gaara – ,"_

"What happened between me and Hinata is between me and Hinata. I need to get Kazuo ready to go; I will call you later."

He pressed the end button before he could hear the other person's retort.

* * *

><p>Drabble: 137 Words (Unbeta'd)<p>

For those who have read, reviewed, alerted to me or my stories…just wanted to say thank you very much.

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


End file.
